


1 year later

by Idk_gwendolaj



Series: Beautiful Nightmare [2]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotels, Romance, Smut, Teasing, gwendolaj - Freeform, i miss them, why is gwen awol irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_gwendolaj/pseuds/Idk_gwendolaj
Summary: Nikolaj and Gwendoline celebrate their year of being together by going back to where it all started
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Series: Beautiful Nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Happy Anniversary, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for taking so long, I've been through hell and back so I haven't had the opportunity to finish anything, does anyone even read gwendolaj anymore? anyways, here's something. I'm not completely happy with it, but its the best i managed right now lol. 
> 
> and as per, i cant cut anything short because my degree traumatised me into waffling.
> 
> i turned it into a series, for if I add more than these 3 chapters, it's 3 am and i am exhausted lol, ill post the rest when I've had a sleep.

1 Year later….

  
  


A year marks the day Nikolaj and Gwendoline officially started dating. A whole year they'd managed to keep their relationships out of the press, still not many people knew aside from the cast who saw their kiss at the hotel and Stefano, of course.

It was a difficult task to stay low and keep their relationship away from the media and that stupid gossip site, but they managed to. They'd been papped around London, having dinner and going for walks but people just gathered it was friends meeting up, at the start Gwen barely let him touch her out in public, it was too risky. 

  
  


But behind those closed doors, it was a completely different story. They couldn't keep their hands off one another, kissing, cuddling, fucking at any time or place that suited them. Whether it be in the kitchen preparing dinner, at the dining table, in the bathroom, in the garage, on the stairs, they couldn't get enough. It wasn’t until recently that she’d allow him to overstep and put a hand on her thigh or put his arm around her in public.

  
  


////

  
  


"Can you believe it's been a year already" Nik whispered into her ear as he held her waist, his breath sending shivers down her spine. He pushed himself against her, trailing his fingertips under her T-shirt over her soft stomach, to just under her boob, but not quite touching it. 

  
  


Gwen leant her head back onto his shoulder as he left soft kisses over her neck, drawing out the soft gasps and giggles that he loved. She twisted in his arms to face him, kissing him slowly pulling him against her, kissing him deeper. 

Gwen pulled away, catching her breath. Nik lifted his hand to her face, placing the pad of his thumb on her lips, dragging her lip down before kissing her once more. 

"Happy Anniversary, baby" said sweetly, sliding her hands up to snake around his neck

"Happy Anniversary to you too, min elskede" he replied, stroking up her sides looking at her giving her a flirty smile, looking her up and down. 

She looked at him amused, putting her hand on his chest “don’t get any ideas” she said brushing past him, chuckling to herself when he groaned, she grabbed Niks keys throwing them to him “chop chop, we have a booking to get to.” she laughed lightly, walking towards the door. 

During the drive Nik caught her gazing out the window lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t heard him the first couple of times he’d called her. 

Nik squeezed the grip of his hand on her thigh, stroking her with his thumb. “Gwen, honey, what's wrong?” he asked with concern in his voice. 

She breathed heavily, placing her hand over his and turning to him in her seat “I don’t want to hide anymore, Nik” she squeezed his hand again “I don’t want to hide us, I don't care if people know. I want to be able to do what normal couples do in public. I want to hold your hand whenever I want to, kiss you whenever I want to” 

Nik looked at her quickly before looking at the road again, he chuckled and smiled softly at her. If he was honest too, he didn’t want to hide either. “Is that what’s bothering you/” he asked softly, she nodded looking at him hopefully. “Then we don’t have to hide,” he said simply, glancing at her and smiling. 

She looked at him with slight shock in her expression then smiled brightly “Really?! You’re serious, we can make this public?” she asked excitedly, making Nik laugh. 

“God, yes, Gwen" he sighed in relief "I'm tired of hiding too. I want to do all that. Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off you when we’re out-”

“I have a rough idea” she smirked at him and winked. 

Many date nights ended in rushed drives or excruciatingly long cab rides home because the fuckers driving them always 'needed' to go the long way around.

“Soo” he drawled “how do you think we should announce this, do we just...i don’t know make a post, let me kiss you in public and let the press do it” he said raising his eyebrows.

Wickedly, she kind of liked the idea of them kissing in public being plastered all over the media, but that wasn’t really their style, she always had been a private person but it was killing her to keep them a secret. “I think the post is the best idea, then it’s coming from us and people know it’s legit” 

Nik nodded in agreement “okay, post it is. We’ll do it at the hotel?"

Gwen nodded excitedly, fidgeting in her seat.

  
  


///

On arrival they asked for Jacob, knowing they could trust him, he checked them in the same room Gwen was in last time, where it all started. The first time they kissed, kissed properly as themselves, not their characters. Where they spent their first night together, and now they were back after a year of being together ready to show their relationship to the world. 

Did Jacob know, surely he doesn't. That day he walked into the elevator he wasn't even paying attention, was he? 

  
  
  


As soon as the room door closed Nik grabbed her and spun her around in his arms pulling her against him, crashing his lips to hers, desperate to carry on from this morning. It was rough at first, but they softened in each other's arms. Gwen flattened her hand on his chest, gliding over his shoulders. Kissing him like this made her knees going weak every time, every kiss felt like the first. 

  
  


He gently ran his tongue along her slightly swollen lips slipping into her mouth, their tongues brushed, a moan lingered in the back of her throat. Her hands held his head in place, Gwen always liked to lead the kissing and Nik was quite happy to let her. He liked it when she took control, not that he’d ever be able to say no to her anyway, he knew he never could. 

  
  


The rumbling of their stomachs interrupted them both, they both smiled into each other's mouths, leaning their foreheads together. Nik trailed his finger over her jaw, dragging her thumb across her lip. 

  
  


Their stomachs rumbled again

"I think we should eat" Gwen said, still holding onto him "Stefano's or room service?" She asked, already knowing the answer

Nikolaj didn't answer her, just leant in to kiss her instead, Gwen laughed slightly into the kiss, bringing her hand to his chest, rubbing gently and pulling her head back "Nik, seriously I need to eat before I die" she laughed.

He smiled up at her "hmm. Room service. Unfortunately, I think if we go to Stefano's now, we'll be announcing us two in an  _ extremely  _ public way" he said suggestively as his hands slid down to her ass, gripping. She laughed loudly, wriggling from his grip, almost running to the desk where the room phone sat, before they ended up not eating at all.

"What do you want" she asked, holding up the menu, waving it at him, again he didn’t move.

"Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, unless you want to deal with a hangry, cranky on top of an already horny girlfriend I suggest you choose, quickly" moving the menus in front of his face, biting her tongue so she didn’t laugh

Ah. shit. The full name came out., they'd skipped breakfast because they spent the morning in about 7 different positions. 

"Fuck, well, we definitely don't want that now do we?" he japed, taking it from her hands.

Gwen ordered whilst Nik made himself comfortable on the bed with a slightly uncomfortable situation in his pants. Gwen went to the bathroom with an idea in mind.


	2. Red Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen treats Nik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a whole chapter dedicated to a blow job, because why not :D 
> 
> Any mistakes you spot, please point them out!

Gwen walked into the bathroom without a word, smiling to herself. Grabbing a hair tie she put her hair up in a messy bun, out of the way. It had been years since Gwen was able to put her hair up properly, Nik was confused over her excitement over it at first but now he understood. 

She didn’t really need the bathroom, but she wanted to touch up her lipstick. Nik was very fond of it after finding out it did in fact survive a blow job.  _ “This shit is indestructible” _ is what he said if she remembered correctly. 

She took off her shoes before heading out to him, engrossed in whatever shit he was watching, she glanced over to the tv - football, obviously. Rolling her eyes she stood at the end of the bed, he was oblivious to the fact she was even standing there. _ Fucking men and their football.  _ She thought, crawling up the bed to him and kneeling between his legs he  _ finally  _ looked at her, noticing the lipstick straight away he smirked, biting his lip gently. Gwen huffed a laugh, reaching for the controller and switching the TV off. 

Before he could protest, though he was wise enough not to, Gwen’s hand was at the back of his neck, crashing her lips to his, kissing him hungrily, sliding her tongue past his lips against his. He groaned and panted into her when she slid her hand slowly down his body, cupping his hard cock in his pants. She moved her hand, giggling when he jerked up desperate for her touch.

  
  


“Fuck, Gwen. Please” he almost whined, grabbing her waist and pulling her against him. 

She let him, just for a little while before pulling back sitting back on her knees. Nik began to lean forward but was stopped by Gwens hand on his chest, shaking her head and pushing him back down. He raked his eyes over her, biting his lip in anticipation.

Gwen unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, his hard cock springing from it’s restraints, the cool air causing him to hiss slightly. Gwen pulled them all the way off, throwing them on the floor, crawling back up to him and bent down to kiss his thigh, biting down slightly. The noise he made caused her to giggle again. 

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me, woman” he huffed, reaching down to stroke her head.

She could almost see him throbbing, aching. 

Aching for her. 

He almost thought she’d just tease him, make him beg some more and of course she did. Kissing him right between his thigh and where his cock sat throbbing. She stuck out her tongue to lick the bottom, barely even touching it. Nik threw his head back with a frustrated sigh. He lifted his head and looked down to meet her eyes, his were dark, full of lust. Hers, hers were also dark, but there was something playful in them, the look that he knew meant all too well. Gwen knew how to please him, what made him quiver, what sends him crazy, he likes to be teased, he likes how degrading he found begging her, when she takes control.

She was so, so close. His chest was heaving, “please” he said quietly, voice cracking. He reached down to cup her cheek, stroking over her cheekbone with his thumb. She almost gave in... almost. 

She moved up, kissing and licking below his belly button. A whimper escaped him, as he jerked his hips again, trying to get just a little bit of friction. He could just reach down and use his hands to guide her head, but he knew better. 

She shuffled back down, running her fingers over from tip to base, watching him squirm and twitch at the contact. 

“What do you want, Nik?” she asked softly, running her fingers slowly back up. Looking at him grinning, knowing what she was doing to him, she knows exactly what he wants - but she wants to hear it from him and Nik knew that she wouldn't unless he asked.

“Gwen...please, i n-need your mouth...on my cock please” he groaned, almost a babble, a beg, a plea. 

Gwen wanted more begging than that, but she could see how desperate he was. And, their food would be arriving soon, and she was starving. She also knew he wouldn’t last long, he never did when she’d tease him like this. 

“Mmm, good boy” she praised, he loves to be praised, especially by her. 

  
  


She grabbed the base, licking the tip, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue over it. The noise he made was indescribable. With one motion, she took all of him in her mouth, she felt the whole of him throb as he reached the back of the throat, never getting tired of her being able to take all of him without a problem. She began to bob up and down, working him exactly how she knew he wanted her too. The sounds he was making turned her on massively, but right now, this was about Nikolaj. 

She took her hand and softly stroked the bottom and she bobbed, swirled his cock. She knew he was close, he made a certain noise. She dropped her hand lower, giving his ball some much needed attention. 

“ skide helvede” he panted raspily 

She could feel him squirming and panting above her, she felt his hands on each side of her and let him guide her, pushing her down deeper onto him, his hips lifting up to go deeper. The room was silent aside from the familiar noises of him fucking her throat.

“Ohhh. fuck! I’m close” he grunted out. She knew he was, she could taste it, she could  _ hear  _ it in the noises he was making, the change in his pitch. 

She hummed onto him, the vibrations of her mouth sending him over the edge, he grabbed her head and pushed her down, nose buried in his hair. Just in time for him to cum, sending him spilling down her throat. Lifting slightly so that she could breathe, the saliva and cum dripping from her mouth down his legs made him shiver. Groaning loudly as he emptied himself into her mouth. Nik released her head from his grip, throwing his head back, his chest heaving as he panted. 

Gwen licked up all of his cum, swallowing all of it and sat up, clearing her throat and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Laughing at the hot mess she’d made him. Climbing on top of him, straddling his hips, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, groaning herself as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He didn’t care that he could taste himself on her, he never did. Not when kissing her felt this good. 

When she pulled away and smiled, tracing a thumb over her lips “honestly, what's this shit made out of” he laughed pulling her back in to kiss her again, he left the smile of her lips against his as he trailed his hand from her cheek to her ass, he laughed back, biting her lip and soothing it with his tongue. 

"I love you" he whispered, rubbing his nose into her neck.

"you'd better" she laughed, squealing as he nibbled at her jaw

he grabbed her waist and flipped them over, positioning himself between her legs, pinning her down and attacking her neck and jaw again, making her laugh and wriggle. She laughed so much she was out of breath, pleading with him through her laughs to stop. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Nik shot his head to the door then looked back at her 

"go answer it then" she smirked from underneath him

" **What** " he said sitting back to let her sit up "i can't" he gestured to himself, he did look extremely dishevelled, and he was already half hard again. 

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "you're lucky I love you." she pointed at him to go into the bathroom

She looked over at Nik waiting for him to move before opening the door. Chuckling and shaking his head, Nikolaj got up on wobbly legs to go to the bathroom. The last thing they wanted was some poor hotel worker getting a view of his still semi hard cock.


	3. To Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life got shit again and I had to deal with a few things!   
> Xx
> 
> Any mistakes I'll correct as I spot them
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️💛

Nik came out of the bathroom and found his boxers, slipping them back on. Though he knows he'd be taking them back off soon and liked to roam around naked - they were eating. 

Plopping down on the love seat beside her he pulled her in to kiss her temple. She turned to him, kissing him briefly then eating her food. 

"So.." Nik began to speak, taking a bite of his food "the post, which photo should we use? I want to get the perfect post"

Gwen suddenly had his full attention "I have a few we can use, you can choose whichever you wish" she said, grabbing her phone and getting up the photos she was going to use and showing him the saved draft on Instagram. There was the photo of them at Stefanos, one where he was hugging her from behind with his arm over her chest, kissing her cheek and a selfie from when they were working on the show, they were in character, full costume. "I just need a caption, but I'm stuck" 

Nik made a noise in agreement. He grabbed his phone and selected his photos, scrolling past the photos they absolutely could not post due to Instagram's community guidelines. He used the same one from Stefano's that she did, as well as a selfie from the autumnal walk in the woods near their home, with their faces pressed together and her hand on his chest. And one from the season 8 premiere, the one where he's looking at her with absolute love and admiration in his eyes. 

"Aww i love the photo from the premiere! Look how you're looking at me" Gwen gushed

"Me too. I didn't realise I was looking at you like that until the photos came out" he admitted, he really didn't. Every time there was a photo like this, he was always oblivious that he was doing it. He saw it now, how obvious it was. 

"For the captions on thinking something from the show. Maybe a 'i am hers, she is mine' and 'i am his, he is mine' sort of thing?" She suggested

Nik smiled widely at her, he loved that idea. "I do like that. They’ll lose their minds!” he laughed.

"Hmm" she hummed, smirking at him. "They will, won't they?" She laughed

Gwen nodded and giggled excitedly. "Okay ready?" 

“Wait, I want to add one more thing” he typed out “the best things in life are better with you. Jeg Elsker Dig” then turned his phone to her, showing her.

He watched her read it, watching her face soften when she looked up at him “you’re adorable, you know that?” 

Nik gave her a smug shrug of his shoulder, nodding his head. 

Gwen added more to hers, ‘Together, we make perfection perfect’ “okay.. ready?”

"Yes, on the count of three- but I have one condition to posting this" he stated, holding one finger up.

Gwen gave him a slightly confused look, rolling her head gesturing for him to carry on.

He moved closer, reaching his hands up to stroke her hair, silently wishing it was down so that he could run his hands through it. "As soon as it's posted, we turn off our phones, shut the world out and be together without any interruptions, just me and you" he said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek, then down to her jaw. He rested his forehead on her cheek for a moment, taking in all of her. They were ready for this.

"Deal" she took a deep breath holding her finger over the post button, Nik did the same. 

"On the count of thee. Ready?" 

Gwen nodded in agreement

"Okay...1...2...3...go" both pressing 'post' at the same time. They waited until the upload finished. Gwen let out an excited squeal, turned off her phone and threw it into the cushion, holding her face between her hands, laughing both from excitement and nerves.

Nik laughed, tossing his phone down with hers. He was more chilled about this than she was, at least he appeared to be. Inside he felt like he was going to explode. The world finally knew Gwen was his.

Gwen grabbed his face, pulling him into a hot kiss. As soon as Nik's lips met hers, he let her take control for a while, letting her control his hands. Gasping into her mouth when she reached down to stroke him through the thin material. He was getting hard already. 

Gwen climbed onto his lap, grinding against him as she kissed him slowly. Nik gripped her sides in a possessive grip that kept her pressed against him.

Nik shuffled forward on the seat to wrap her legs around him, standing up with her in his arms. She laughed loudly as his hands gripped at her ass, holding her against him. She held onto his shoulders and kissed him, until that kiss was broken by Nik throwing the pair of them onto the bed. Gwen scuffled backwards onto the pillows, pulling Nik with her to settle between her legs. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes” Nik tutted, reaching down to unbutton her jeans. He pulled them and her panties down her long pale legs, tossing them aside. He sat back to take his boxers back off, along with his t-shirt. Gwen did the same, with her t-shirt too. Both looking at each other hungrily. Gwen looked up at him, wetting her lips slowly, drawing them between her teeth. Nik’s whole body twitched at the sight, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He dove down and kissed her hungrily, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck to hold her there, with his other hand he grabbed his shaft, pushing up into her folds, teasing her clit with his tip. He moved his mouth to her jaw, kissing down to her throat where he kissed and sucked until she was writhing beneath him. Gwen let out a loud groan and pushed her hips up to him. He pulled back slightly, denying her of the friction. Her hands clawed at his sides, desperate to get him closer. 

It didn’t work, his mouth was now on her nipple, he bit down causing her to cry out but it was quickly soothed with his warm tongue swirling and sucking on it. “Nikolaj..please” she whispered, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him up to kiss her, he kissed her back with such passion it almost took her breath away. 

“What do you want, Gwen?” he asked, his voice low and sexy. Playing her at her own game, she had her fun earlier. But now it was his turn. He stroked the inside of her thighs. 

“You know” she sounded desperate, she needed him. 

“I’m afraid I don't,” he teased, crawling south down the bed, leaving wet kisses down her torso, missing her pussy completely and moving to her legs, nipping and kissing her thighs. He could see how wet she was, she was dripping for him. Every part of her ached for him. 

“I need you to tell me, baby” he whispered, ghosting his lips over her glistening folds, he blew out air onto her, making her twitch.

“Fuck” he heard her pant

“What was that?”

“Fuck me. Please, i don’t care how - just please” she rushed out, begging him to give her some form of release.

“As you wish” he grinned, burying his face in her cunt, licking from her entrance to her clit, swirling his tongue. Gwen rasped, moaned and writhed against him until she was begging again, begging for him to be inside of her. 

He shot up the bed quickly, kissing her roughly. He grabbed his shaft and slowly entered the tip inside her, pushing inch by inch until he was completely inside of her. Both groaning at the sensation. 

Nik stilled for a moment inside of her, wrapping one arm under her to hold her shoulder, the other cupping her face to kiss her. 

“Nik plea-”

She was cut off by him pulling almost all the way out and thrusting hard back into her, drawing out the loud moans that drive him wild, he did it again, and again until she was gasping and panting for him to go faster. 

The room was filled with their sounds, the squelch of him fucking her, the skin slapping, the grunts, raspy and loud cries from the both of them.

He could feel she was close, feeling her legs begin to shake around his waist. He was close to finishing himself, too. He reached down in between them to her clit, circling a few times with his fingers until she completely came undone, burying her face into his neck leaving her mark on him. Her clamping around him and the gush of her release was all too much. His body shuddered and he came with a roar, biting down on her shoulder. 

He slowly pulled out and dropped to lay beside her, turning on his side he brought her mouth to his. “I love you, so much,” he whispered softly into her mouth.

“I love you, too. Thank you.” she kissed his nose, making him laugh quietly. 

Gwen grabbed the back of his knee, pulling his leg over her and wrapping her arms around him. Nik laid sprawled across her, with his head on her chest. His hand stroking her arm gently until they both fell asleep. 

/ / / / 

The reaction to the post was as expected, when they both dared to turn their phones back on, they were met with 35 missed calls and 40+ between them. From cast members, personal friends, some family, managers, publicists. Obviously, the cast already knew. They text to congratulate. 

The comments were, well there were too many to count. It had been reposted everywhere, on every form of social media. Nik was right, the fans did in fact lose their minds. The negative comments didn’t bother them, not that there were many. 

“We’re going to have paps follow us everywhere now, you know. Worse than when they were trying to get stories.” Gwen stated, not concerned by it, but she hated paparazzi. 

“Yep. And I can't wait to not hide with you. Let them follow us, I’m sure one of the Kardashians will take over the limelight soon enough” Nik laughed, pulling her in to hug her. 

There was an unexpected knock at the door, they both looked at each other confused. They both quickly put their clothes back on, they weren’t expecting visitors, so who was it?

Nik opened the door, confused to see nobody there. He looked down to see a bucket of ice and a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Who? Nobody knew

Nik picked it up and turned around to Gwen who looked equally confused. “What the hell, who sent that?” she asked, puzzled. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he replied, placing it down on the table when a note fell off of it. “Oh, there’s a note!”

It read

“On the house, congratulations and happy anniversary. 

Jacob x”

Nik smiled down at it, he must have seen the post. “It’s from Jacob,” he smiled passing the note to Gwen.

“Aw that’s really nice of him! Let's crack it open, shall we” she smiled, placing the note back down. “You open it, i want to boomerang it for instagram” she grabbed her phone ready for it. She held up her phone “go now” she said, capturing the pop of the champagne cork making Nik jump. She showed Nik before posting it, he shared it to his story

Nik poured them both a glass, taking a photo of them and the bottle to post to his insta story

“Thank you, @jacob_ab87” 

Gwen also shared it to her story, along with a string of emojis. 

They really need to repay him for all he’s done somehow, maybe he could email the hotel manager and talk about how much of a credit he is, and how they only come back for the quality of service he provides. 

Nik passed a champagne flute to Gwen, kissing her 3 times briefly on the lips. 

“To us” he said holding his glass up to her

“To us” she agreed, clanging their glasses together


End file.
